Diary
by tobleroneo
Summary: A collection of one shots of some characters. Chapter 9: He would kill her, and then her last wish would be complete.
1. Spring

**Bwahahah! Yes, 'tis I, Wind, with oneshots! A collection of oneshots. I'm on a writer's block here, and all my stories are on hold. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy these oneshots, and if I useone of your ideas that you give me, I'll credit you! Ah, should I stop babbling? Yeah, I should. The first one...**

**Wait: I don't own Naruto or anything else owned by someone else in the whole entire collection. Except the plots.**

**--------------------------------**

You know what I think of him? I think he's stuck up. I bet he thinks he's better than everybody else.

I hate him.

I HATE him.

I hate the way he talks.

I hate it that he betrayed us.

I hate him for what he did to Naruto.

I hate how he smirks.

I hate that he still thinks I'm weak.

I hate it when he ignores everyone.

I hate EVERYTHING about him!

Yet, I still love him.

**--------------------------------**

**...Done in Sakura's view! or thoughts. That was short, ne? I'm sorry if this chapter is like anybody else's story or something, but I have no idea. I don't read oneshots much. Anyways, ja!**

**Wind**


	2. Summer

Clouds. I, Yamanaka Ino, am watcing clouds. Clouds! Yes, Shikamaru is next to me. He looks like he's sleeping. Should I poke him? I just did. No response. How did I even end up watching clouds again? Oh yeah. Asuma-sensei. I said I was bored, he told me to go look for Shikamaru, I found him, told me to lie down and watch clouds. And that's what I did. But I'm still bored.

Maybe I should dump flowers on him.

Or put a huge rock on his stomach.

I'm bored.

Should I just leave? Nah, it's even more boring if I leave, since all my friends are on missions.

Maybe I should just kick him. Ha, he'll probably say 'Troublesome'. Yes, that's what he'd say.

What can I do? Kiss him? There. I did it. Gave him a peck on the cheek. He didn't even stir!

I wish I wasn't bored. But I am.

Maybe I'll just watch the clouds.

Yeah, I'll do just that.

**--------------------------------**

**Um... I hope you enjoyed that. Yes. I may put another chapter this week up, if I have time. **


	3. Fall

The wind blew softly as Tenten woke up. 'Damn, what time is it?' She thought. She looked out the window, into the darkness. The weapons mistress flopped back onto her bed. She closed her eyes, then opened them just to see what time it was. It read four AM on her clock shaped like a shuriken.

"Ugh, I guess I'll take a shower and jog for a while, seeing that I can't go back to sleep," she groaned and went into the bathroom. Tenten brushed her teeth, got into her shower of hot water and started rubbing shampoo into her hair. After the shower, she put up her hair and put on her jogging outfit and proceeded out. Just before she closed the door, she checked to see how cold it was outside.

"Hope it won't rain," she commented and went out.

The cold air hit her body and she started shivering. 'Stop. Remember, you're a ninja. You can stand this.' Tenten kept telling herself while jogging. She jogged around the park; her favourite place to jog. She jogged around five times, then stopped on a bench to take a rest. She didn't notice someone beside her.

"Tenten."

Said person turned to see the person beside her. "Oh, Neji! What are you doing here?"

"I can't be here?" he asked, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Ah, no, I mean, well, what are you doing here so early?"

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to jog. Say, did you have breakfast yet?"

Neji didn't say anything. The Hyuuga simply stared straight ahead.

"Well, did you?"

"That's none of your concern." he replied. 'Oh why did I ask him anyways' she thought gloomily. But then he said, "Did you?"

She mimicked him, "That's none of your concern."

He glared.

She glared. She lost. She also sighed. "No, I didn't eat anything. Do you want to go eat ramen or something?" The long haired teen got up and started walking away. "Hey! You didn't answer me!"

"Are you coming or not?" he stopped and glared.

"O-oh!" she looked embarrased and started skipping after him. Maybe she should get up early more often.

**--------------------------------**

**Weee... I'm full of ideas for oneshots! **


	4. Winter

"Hinata! Hinata!" yelled Naruto, waving his arms trying to get Hinata's attention.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun?" Hinata had just finished shopping for groceries and was heading home.

"Come build a snowman with me! Sasuke-teme won't, Sakura-chan won't, Neji won't, Kiba won't, no one wanted! Please?" he begged. He really wanted to build one. Hinata hesitated, but agreed. "Great! You start making the middle and I'll do the bottom!" They both got to work, hoping they would get it done by noon. They talked; well Naruto did most of the talking. They finished before noon and Hinata took a carrot out of a grocery bag and stuck it onto the head of the snowman. Naruto found rocks to be the eyes, mouth and buttons.

"T-there, Naruto-kun. W-we're f-finished." Hinata stuttered. She was getting a little cold and her cheeks were red. When she didn't hear Naruto, she turned around to look for him, only to be hit by a snowball. She fell.

"Oops! Sorry Hinata! Didn't think you'd fall."

Hinata wiped some snow off her. "It's o-okay."

"Wanna have a snowball fight? Please?" Hinata shook her head. "Why?"

"I have to go home," she answered.

"Can I come?" He asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

"I-I don't kn-know, but I guess you could come eat."

Naruto cheered. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit. She started walking back to her house, Naruto trailing behind her like a puppy. They got to her house and she made some ramen for him. He, suprisingly, didn't make a mess. He just slurped up his ramen quietly. After eating, he put his bowl down and looked around her house.

"Wow, your house is big! I mean, not as big as Sasuke-teme's but bigger than Sakura's, Ino's and mine combined!" Hinata smiled. "And you make the best ramen ever!" This time she blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered. Naruto looked at her with concern. "Eh? Hinata, your face is all red! Are you sick? Do you need some rest? Oh, I know. You probably got a cold after helping me build a snowman and getting hit by my snowball," He rubbed his neck. "Sorry."

"A-ano, it's n-not your fault, N-Naruto-kun."

"I'm still sorry, though."

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted. All eyes turned onto Neji.

"Oh, hey Neji!"

"N-Neji-nii!" Hinata seemed suprised. She thought Neji was training.

"I asked, what are you doing here?" he asked Neji.

Naruto flashed one of his big smiles at him and said, "Hinata and I were making a snowman and I was hungry, so Hinata made some ramen for me! Have you ever tried her cooking skills? You should!"

Neji glared. "Just don't touch her."

He held up his hands. "Ok, ok." and to Hinata, "I'm going now. I think I left the tap on in the bathroom, but wanna build a snowman next time?"

Hinata nodded. "Great!" he replied and left, tripping on a rock and falling into the snow on the way. She sighed. Oh how she loved building snowmen now.

**--------------------------------**

**Ahhhhh. If you hadn't noticed, Sakura- Spring time, Ino- Summer, Tenten- Fall, Hinata- Winter.**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

The air was chilly when she got to the park. Looking around, she saw that no one was there. Hurridly, she sat down on the bench facing a lake. She took out her book; the cover was made out of silk in a rich, maroon colour. She found the page she stopped reading at previously and wrapped her jacket around herself tightly.

"Tenten," a voice came from in front of her. She looked up from her book; it was a fairy tale. Sleeping Beauty to be exact. She was reading it since, well, it was on top of her dresser, and she was bored at the moment.

Sleeping Beauty was one of her favourite fairy tales. Not because they lived happily ever after at the end, but because of how the story showed that true love could defeat anything. 'I wish I was Sleeping Beauty.' She sighed. She was a NINJA, dammit! Why couldn't she be born as a princess or something? 'Wait, I like being a ninja better.'

The girl, lost in her thoughts, unconciously looked back to her book, forgetting the person before her. _The Prince looked at her._

"Tenten," the voice sounded impatient. _He breathed out her name, for he had heard the fairies say it many times._

When she didn't answer, the owner of the voice strolled next to her ear, saying in a low, chilly whisper, "_Tenten_." _But she didn't wake up. Instead, she seemed dead._

Startled, Tenten glared at the person next to her. "_Neji_," she seethed out, "why are you disturbing me when I'm reading?" _He tried many times, but each failed..._

Said person looked at the cover of her book. _Until he heard something like a whisper..._

"Sleeping Beauty?" He sounded suprised. _in the room, saying to him..._

She nodded. "What's wrong with that?"_ telling him to..._

"Nothing." His face showed no emotion, but inside, something was bugging him. _Kiss her._

She shrugged. "Ok, then." She went back to reading. _He took a deep breath,_

"Tenten." _looked at the princess sleeping on the bed,_

"Yes?" _leaned in,_

"Close your eyes and put down the book." _closed his eyes,_

When she did, she felt something on her lips. _and kissed her._

Her eyes flew open. 'W-wha?' _The princess stirred, opened her eyes,_

He took a step back with a smirk. _and looked at the person in front of her._

"Why'd you do that?" her cheeks were red and her eyes were looking everywhere except at Neji. _"Who are you, and what did you do?" she asked him. Blue eyes gazed into brown ones._

He didn't answer._ He didn't say anything, _

She looked at him, then realising that the smirk that use to be there was replaced by a faint red on his face. _At once she knew she met him before._

"Sleeping Beauty." Then he walked away.

Tenten smiled. _She smiled._

_My Prince._

**Er. Yeah.**


	6. After School

(Our world)

The neatly folded piece of paper was becoming a little wrinkly as I tightened my hold on it. My heart thumped loud, as if it was a timer about to go off any second. _Thump... thump... thump..._ I took a step foreward, then stopped. There's still a chance that he won't see you here, and you can just walk away and go home, I told myself. I took notice of a big oak tree beside of me and stepped behind it, hiding myself from being seen.

_Thump... thump... thump... _

I clutched a hand over my chest, trying to steady the pace of my heart. It seemed to work a little, but I couldn't rid the thoughts of what would happen after.

Sorry, I just don't like you that way! He would say. I inhaled, exhaling a few seconds after, since I heard his footsteps close by. I thought about his smile; they would make anyone happy. That cheeky little grin that would melt my heart everytime I saw it.

Everytime.

"Ne, H-"

I let out a small yelp in suprise. How could I have been so careless about being quiet?

"Gomen! Did I scare you?" There was concern laced in his words.

I shook my head, but not looking at him. I stared at the note in my hands, debating in my thoughts: Give or don't give?

"Why were you hiding? Was it because of me?"

I shook my head again. An obvious lie, but he didn't suspect anything. I could feel a blush coming onto my pale cheeks. My heart beat enhanced three times than before, the blush becoming even stronger.

"I'm going to go now, nice bumping into you-" I shoved the note into his hands and ran off. Mentally, I slapped myself for giving him the note. I could see his face now, laughing at each word he read. Then he would probably throw it away on the floor carelessly where another person would find it, tell everyone and tease me. I stopped and hid my face in my palms. They were cold against my cheeks. Backing up against a wall, I stood still like that for a while.

Tears were pricking my eyes, my vision becoming blurry. I'm an idiot! I scolded myself inwardly. You know that he likes someone else! People passing by gave me strange stares, making me feel queasy. I was aware that I wasn't popular in school, maybe not all that pretty (though I have been asked out on dates before, but they were probably out of pity), and had a very small amount of friends.

I played with the end of my checkered scarf. The pattern made me feel calmer, its black and white squares giving me an illusion to play with. I could smell the aroma of instant noodles in the chilly air, with some tea lingering near. The food made me hungry, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything that afternoon due to the nervousness building up inside me. But I couldn't eat. Not now, not after what just happened. What if he came back looking for me? He wouldn't know where to look.

Though, he wouldn't come looking. I groaned. What was I going to do? I had to face him in school, and I was sure that I couldn't hide forever.

To put it simply, I was a nervous wreck.

Then, my ears pricked up. I thought I heard someone yell me name. Just my imagination, I hoped.

I heard it again, this time louder, clearly indicating that the voice was getting closer.

"Ah, there you are!"

I stumbled sideways, his loud voice vibrating in my ears. I looked at him, not believing this.

"I read it," my eyes widened, "and I think it's sweet."

The blush on my face was darker than blood.

"A-ano, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it," I managed to get out.

"Still, we should have lunch together some time. How about now? I'm sure hungry!" He was so blunt, a trait I liked.

"There's the new cafe that the schoolopened. I heard that the food there is great," I said timidly.

He nodded furiously. "I wanted to go eat there, but didn't have time. So, let's go now!"

His grin was so big I felt like fainting right then and there. He took my hand and tugged me along. "Come, we have to hurry before it closes!"

"It's so nice that the class leaders decided to have a small cafe built next to the school."

"You're right. I thought the school board would refuse, but I guess they thought it would be a good idea to raise money that way."

We arrived shortly and had our meals. I didn't eat much; my appetite having already gone due to the shock of having lunch with him, my crush. I was careful not to spill anything on my shirt; it was hard to wash. The water had to be percisely ten degrees celcius for it to be washed perfectly. My skirt, which was part of the uniform, crumpled when we stood to leave. I would iron it later.

The waiter smiled and opened the door for us.

"Have a nice day! And don't forget, the class leaders elections are coming up! The sign-up sheets will be sent to your houses and shown to your parents for agreement."

We walked in silence until we were a block away from my house. "I had a great time today. Arigatou."

"I guess we should do it again soon, then!" When we got to my house, he walked me right up to the dark, shiny steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I bowed slightly, "thank you for walking me home."

The grin was thrown into place again. "No problem."

I was about to walk up the stairs when he grabbed my hand. _It was the second time he held my hand today..._ I turned around, looking curiously at him. The sun was glowing orange, giving the effect of him glittering orange. It made me blush hard. He looked so handsome, the way he looked into my eyes. His perfectly shaped eyes, with a passionate glint in them.

He leaned in, kissing me on the cheek.

"Later, Hina-chan. Oh, by the way, next time, it won't be on the cheek." He ran off with a wave.

I blushed for the billionth time today, hand touching my cheek. His lips felt warm. I heard a snicker above me. I looked up and saw my sister, Hanabi, smirking behind the window. I'm gonna tell Dad, she mouthed. I felt panic rush through me. I had better warn Naruto-kun tomorrow!

--

About the school: The class leaders, who are usually very organized and get good grades, are in charge of activities in and out of class. They are elected every semester, and some are the same people every term. They are like the student council, but have equal positions and don't rank people based on grade and ability. They are expected to keep the class in order. If the classroom is messy, it is the leader's responsibility to have a solution at hand. After each term, the classes are inspected by teachers of other classes. They are graded afterwards.

Uniforms are important in the school. If one person's uniform is in bad shape, it gives the rest of the school a bad image. First and second year students are to wear a tie around the collar, males normally and females loosely, for most of the girls don't know how to do ties up, so if they wear it loosely, they can easily slip it on and off. Third and up do not wear ties, instead, they sew a small badge on the left side of the shirt. The school's crest is on the right side, printed in black and gold. Females wear black skirts that are pleated with two gold stripes along the bottom. Males wear trousers that also have two stripes.

Everyone is equal in school. Doesn't matter if you are rich or poor, everybody is expected to be respectful to others (in cases like Hinata and Naruto, they come from different classes but are still normal when talking to each other).

I just had to put that in. I guess I like explaining things -cute face-.


	7. Annoyance

A chakra-bound Sakura smiled sweetly at the missing-nin, fluttering her eyes.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?"

The blond snarled for the umpteenth time. She was really annoying; why couldn't she be like the other captives they kidnapped in the past, quiet, though they could've went without the glare, which was over used with the cool ninjas.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. My perfect life, well, except for the part about you, that is." He steered his clay bird to the right.

"Hm, I wonder what shampoo you use. Your hair is so silky," Deidara smirked at that, "it reminds me of my ex-bestfriend slash rival slash almost friends again's hair. She's a girl."

His arrogant smile turned into a scowl.

"Fine hair is for everyone, for your information."

"I see, yep, I see some chunks of dirt in your hair. Ew! It's moving! Get away from me!" Sakura screamed, but inwardly laughing at the sight of the clay user's reaction. He was looking frantic and trying to brush the imaginary dirt off.

"You're nothing but trouble," he muttered.

"You're nothing. Ha, beat that!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy being disgusted by your ugly face. Is that a zit?"

"No, you weren't paying attention probably because you were thinking of guys."

"I'd choose a skunk over you any day."

"You were thinking of me?"

"N-no!"

"Was that a stutter? Oh, that kind of glare won't work on me. I've been given worse. Besides, I wouldn't want you anyways."

"I doubt that any guy would like you."

"Ah, so whoever leaves flowers on my steps each morning must be a girl, then. And my fanclub must be girls too, but I don't think Rock Lee would go to all that trouble to get surgery just for me."

The smug look on Sakura's face irritated him more that the fact than he was forced to join Akatsuki. He made a miniature version of his clay eagle which made its way to Sakura's head, earning a questioning look to him.

"If you annoy me anymore, I will make it peck you," he warned, but hoping for a chance to kill her.

"I don't think this little guy would do anything to harm me, would you birdy?" She cooed to the clay model; a nuzzle for response.

Deidara gasped. "Tr-traitor! I made you, and I can destroy you, too!"

"I'm going to name you Pocky and you'll be my little Pocky forever and ever," she said, totally ignoring the member of a deadly organization. She went on talking to the bird, having jokes here and there and making fun of the man infront of them.

"Does "Member of Akatsuki" even scare you?" He asked out of the blue.

She shook her head, the bird managing to stay on for some reason. "Nah, not if the member I'm dealing with is such a baby."

The clay sculpture cawed in agreement.

"A what- Oh, you just wait until we introduce you to the leader. He's gonna kill you."

"Then what's the point of taking me there in the first place?" Her hands came up to cup the sides of her face, much to Deidara's horror.

"How- but- what-"

"While you were busy daydreaming about babies and your leader, Pocky here was pecking away at the ropes. For someone to be in Akatsuki, I would've thought they'd have to be smart. They must have made an exception for you." She didn't try to hide the smirk on her face.

"But they were chakra filled ropes!" He protested, or whine, whichever one you prefer.

"Pocky is filled with your chakra, correct? Well, I replaced it with my chakra, yes, stop acting all terrified, and made it peck at the ropes. No, I'm not a magician, this is Ninja Land. Get over it, no, I will not apologize."

"So, now what?" He asked flatly, sitting down legs and arms crossed. He was afraid of having no one to insult along the trip, which would make it very boring.

"Don't worry, girly, I'll leave once we get to the scary place you've been talking about," she reassured, sensing the panic in his eyes.

"I'm not girly!"

She laughed out loud, noting how his voice became high pitched when he screamed.

"Heh, could've fooled me. So, how's your mother? Is she still in shock from looking at your face after your birth?"

It was going to be a long, long trip.

**Yes, I know I left out Deidara's signature 'yeah'. I just thought that it'd be better without it. D**


	8. Amusing

She doesn't find it amusing. Oh, no. Not one bit. Not after receiving a lecture of 'paying more attention in class' from her most boring teacher, even when she _was _listening. Not after she was almost run over by a speeding car when she was walking home. Not after it started raining, when the weatherman said that the weather would be fine, and that if there would be rain, it would only be drizzles, but it started pouring cats and dogs right away. Not after she was pushed into a puddle of mud, getting her new jeans mucky from her knees down.

She thinks that someone is out to get her, trying to make her life horror. What has she done to deserve this?

"T-Temari! What are you doing back so soon?" Kankuro says, trying to hide the offensive weapon behind his back.

Temari scowles at all of them, not believing that they would do this to her.

"What, I dare ask, were you guys doing?"

Naruto jumps up and down and practically screams out: "We've been playing paintball! Look how awesome we made your living room!"

The rest of the soon to be victims of Temari slaps their forehead. That was not the answer Temari was looking for. But hey, it wasn't Naruto's idea to play. Temari looks around her destroyed space, almost crying out loud when she spots her beloved fan smothered in rainbow colours.

"_Who's idea was it?_" she hisses out, making the boys inch back a little. She glares out each of them, taking note of some of their guilty faces. She's suprised at some of them; because some of them doesn't seem to know what fun is. Sasuke, for example, or Neji. There's Shino, and Gaara, of all people!

Kankuro points an accusing finger at his younger brother. Gaara seems unfazed by her yelling. Fifteen other fingers quickly tattle by doing the same.

"Gaara," she says in a calm, scary voice, "is this true?"

He nods in response, obviously not frightened of his elder sibling.

Everyone waits for her outburst. They expected this, I mean, she's Temari. She's a girl. Female, not male. Likes things neat, tidy, and most of all, clean.

"I, CANNOT, AND I MEAN CANNOT, BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS. IN MY HOUSE, OF ALL PLACES. THERE WERE A MILLION CHOICES, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO CHOOSE MY PLACE!" She stops for a quick breath. "YOU'RE GAARA, MY BABY BROTHER. I WOULDN'T BE SO SHOCKED IF IT WAS KANKURO," Kankuro looks offended, "BUT YOU! _YOU_! HEY, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I THOUGHT YOU RESPECTED ME, WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO ME, BUT THIS? OH, REALLY BAD!"

Gaara crosses his arms and leans against the paint covered wall. "Are you finished with your tirade?"

"THAT IS IT! ALL OF YOU ARE CLEANING THIS DUMP UP! AND IT'S ONLY A DUMP BECAUSE YOU GUYS MADE IT INTO ONE!" she grumps back to her room, cussing every swear word known to man under her breath.

Kankuro scans the whole room, his heart dropping at the sight of everything dotted with still wet paint. He turns a shaky head towards Gaara.

"What should we start with?" his voice rasps out.

"With another round of paintball. Death round," he simply says, then firing an orange ball at an unsuspecting Uchiha.

To them, though, it is extremely amusing.

**Review?**


	9. Last Wish

If you are not careful, you will lose everything dear to you. If you are not careful, you will lose _everyone _dear to you. She learned it the hard way.

"I love you, my blossom hime."

Her mom.

"Faith is how the most powerful people got to be that powerful."

Her father.

"Thank you."

Sasuke.

"I'll get him back, I promise with my life."

Now even Naruto.

Ino.

Kakashi.

Everyone.

"Give them back to me," she whispered under the rain.

"Give them back so I can be with them."

"Give them back or take me with them!" she yelled out to the dark sky.

Pitter patter.

The rain soaked her clothes. It didn't bother her. Not if the matter was as small as that. No, she wasn't bothered by that. She was bothered by the fact that she was alone; no one to hold her or laugh with her, or to spend time with her. NO ONE.

"Why," she laughed bitterly, "must you do this to me? What have I done? DO I NOT PLEASE YOU?"

But she knew there was going to be no answer. Everyone had left her. She stared at the graves. Fingers fluttered over the printed letters on the stones. Bit back a sob. Crying wouldn't help, but she deserved at least one tear. She let it slide down her cheek; she felt like a child again.

"Sakura," she started talking to herself, "you are worthless. You couldn't protect anyone. Now you're all alone. That's the consequence you get for being so weak!"

Her eyes widened. She felt a presence.

Black hair.

"Sasu-" She froze. Then replaced the name with a different one. "Uchiha Itachi."

Cold. Bitter.

"Kunoichi."

"I hate you."

"It seems though, that Sasuke's hate wasn't strong enough to defeat me."

"You killed them."

"Does that bother you?"

She snarled. "Kill me."

He hid an amused look.

"Why should I?"

"I'll get to be with them. I won't be lonely. I'll see them again."

"Do you really believe that, kunoichi?"

She growled, then closed her eyes. Would she see them? Or would they be far away, so far away that she could never reach them?

"I'll take that risk."

"Then don't blame me."

Sound of a kunai gliding through the air, then the sound of blood splattering. She coughed up blood. "My last wish."

He didn't move.

"Bury me between Sasuke and Naruto," she whispered faintly, then took her last breath. Closed her eyes, never to open them again.

_Wait for me, everyone. We'll be together, soon. I promise._


End file.
